zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Loophole/Temporada 1
Capitulo 1: Dead in the World Part I -Billy , Steve ¿Que quieren de comer? - Decia la madre de Familia mientras estaba en la cocina -Mmm ¿Podemos Hamburgesa? Bueno No, Una ensalada esta bien ¿Que te parece Billy? - Decia Steve que tenia 10 Años, mientras veia a Billy con una Mirada amenazadora. -Emm Si, Hace mucho que no comiamos eso - Miraba a Billy con poca simpatia - En eso suena el telefono de la casa y Billy corre a a tender. -¿Bueno? -Decia Billy - Hola Hijito, Soy la abuela, ¿Podrias pasarme a tu madre? - Claro abuelita, voy por ella Te quiero Adioos. -¿Quien es Billy? - Era la abue mami, ¿Podria hablar con ella cuando termines? - Decia Billy -No lo se - Decia Siria mientras salia de la cocina para atender el telefono. -¿Que pasa Mamá? - Hija, Tu padre esta muy mal, estamos en el hospital y no sabemos que es lo que le pasa, el Doctor nos da muy pocas probabilidades de que el viva. - Decia la madre de Siria, mientras esta no lo podia creer. -¿Puedes venir Hija? Se que es un camino largo pero no me gustaria de que tu padre se fuera sin verte una ultima vez y que se despidieran si algo llega a suceder - Decia preocupada La mamá de Siria. -Mamá, no te preocupes estare ahi mañana en la tarde, cuida a mi padre, le dire a Max que llame a la niñera y que cuide a los niños mientras el esta en caso, No te desesperes, mi padre estara bien. - Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y una lagrima salio de su ojo. -Adios Hija, Espero que lleges pronto. - Se despedia la mamá. -¿Mami? Que pasa ¿Por que lloras? - Decian los gemelos al mismo tiempo. -Hijos, Abuelito esta muy enfermo y.. - En eso se escucha que abren la puerta y era Max, el marido de Siria. -¡¡PAPI!! - Gritaron los dos, corriendo a abrazar a Su papá. - Max miro a Siria y ella estaba llorando y no dudo en acercarse y preguntar que pasaba. -¿Que pasa amor, Por que lloras, pasa algo? - Decia preocupado mientras veia los ojos de Siria. -Mi padre esta en el hospital, el doctor le da pocas probabilidades, de m... y mi madre quiere que este ahi por si sucede algo. - Decia tristemente Siria. - Bueno, queria saber si puedes llamar a la niñera y en las tardes cuando llegaras tu los cuidaras. -Claro Siria, Tus padres te necesitan ¿Iras en tu coche? - Preguntaba Max mientras veia a Siria tomando una maleta con ropa. -Papi ¿Que pasa? ¿Mami se va? - Preguntaba Billy -Si, pero regresara va con tus abuelos, su abuelito esta enfermito y quiere ver a mami,- -Esta bien- En eso llega Siria y les da un beso en la mejilla mientras decia que se cuiden que volveria pronto, los niños solo se pusieron a llorar. - Acompañenme a el auto, porfavor - Pedia Siria. -Claro - Decia Max -Adios Amor, te Amo- Decia Max mientras besaba a Siria, Billy y Steve abrazaban los pies de su madre, pero luego ella se agacho y les dijo que los amaba, ellos solo le dieron un beso, y Los 3 vieron como Siria se marchaba. -Papi.. Mami si volvera ¿Cierto? - Preguntaba Steve. - Si, Mama solo fue a visitar a los abuelos, ya saben por que, volvera en unos 2 dias. ¿Ok? -Bien - respondieron los Niños. -Ahora solo tengo que llamar a la niñera para que los venga a cuidar mañana mientras estoy en el trabajo, ¿Esta bien? Solo seran 5 Horas mientras yo llego, Son demasiado pequeños y no se pueden Cuidar solos. *Max saca su celular del bolso de su pantalon y empezo a marcar a Molly "La Niñera"* -Molly? - Buenas tardes Sr. Coult ¿Que necesita? - Decia la Niñera. -Molly, necesito que cuides a Billy y Steve mientras yo estoy en el trabajo. ¿Ok? -Bien Sr. Coult, ¿Paso por ellos a la escuela? - Preguntaba Molly -Si, porfavor yo llegare unas 5 horas despues, Yo los llevare a la escuela. -Okay, Bye. Entendido ;) - Se despedia Molly AL SIGUIENTE DIA -Maestra quienes son esas Cosas? - Preguntaba Billy -No lo se, No se acerquen, son peligrosas. - Decia la maestra preocupada - Pero son personas, Lucen feas, sucias pero lo son. -No, no lo son, No se acerquen. - Decia la maestra mientras tenia a los alumnos encerrados en el salon. En ese momento, Steve se asoma por la ventana y ve como el coche de Molly atropella a uno de ellos, y estaciona el carro a un lado de la puerta principal mientras sale del auto y se dirige al salon de los niños. -Maestra, hay viene molly la niñera ¿Puede abrir? - Preguntaba Steve, mientras Billy miraba por la ventana. -Esta bien Pueden salir pero agarren la mano de La niñera y cuidence esta bien? -Okay Profe.. Adios. - Decian los niños mientras la maestra habria la puerta y entregaba los niños a Molly. -Hola Molly - Saludaban Steve y Billy -Hola niños, Corran al auto y suban yo ire atras de ustedes, vamos - Decia Molly Apresurada. -Esta bien - decian los niños, mientras abrian la puerta y subian. En eso Molly sube al auto y acelera para llegar rapido a la casa. -Molly.. Atropellaste a esa persona ¿Por que? -Niños, no son personas, son peligrosas, nunca dejen que uno se les acerque Porfavor, iremos a casa y esperaremos a que su padre llege por ustedes y los cuide, Esta bien? -Bien. - Decian los niños mientras llegaban a la casa y Molly bajaba con los niños y un Bate en la mano. -Vamos, vayan y entran a la casa, yo voy con ustedes, - Decia Molly Apresurada -Okay, decian los niños entrando y aventando la mochila al sillon y se dirigian a la cocina a tomar agua. Cuando entraron, Molly tomo un candado y aseguro la puerta muy bien para que nadie pudiera entrar y subio al segundo piso con los niños. Capitulo 2: Dead in the World Part II Max ¿Estas viendo la noticia? Prende la TV Ahora!! - Decia el amigo de Max "Louis" -No, Dejame, tengo que precentar esto rapido. - -Prendela ahora, Es importante, gente muy extraña estan atacando a los humanos muy cerca de aqui, Dicen que es una plaga, que llegara a todos los rincones del mundo, Prendela ahora! - Gritaba Louis -Ya, Esta bien! ¿Que Ganal? - El 203. -Mira, son personas comiendose a personas, Lo vez? Mira, el titulo "Muerte en el mundo". - Decia Louis -¿Como? Son como.. Zombies? - Preguntaba Max, con un rostro muy extraño. -¿Zombies? Que son.. los habia escuchado pero no se que son. -Mira, son como no se, muertos que se comen a los humanos para alimentarse, eso es lo unico que se. ¿Donde es la parte donde esta sucediendo esto? -No lo se ... Escucha!! - Señalaba Louis hacia la television mientras veian impactados. "Estamos haciendo este reporte desde Macon, Georgia. Es una plaga de personas, que va aumentando cada vez mas. No se acerquen a ninguno de estos, solo tendras la..." - No termino de decir por que alguien se abalanzo sobre el reportero y la señal se fue. -¿Viste eso? ¿Lo viste? - Gritaba Louis -Si, Si lo vi.. MIS HIJOS!! Aun no se van a la escuela, lo mas probable es que estas personas llegen antes de que ellos salgan, mejor voy por ellos. -No.. Max espera.. - Louis gritaba mientras veia como Max salia corriendo de la oficina. Fuera del edificio. P.O.V (Punto de vista) Max '-'''Ya!! Tengo que llegar, por que mi trabajo esta tan lejos de la escuela de los niños... - Me detube a pensar... "Oh dios, Siria, mi amor, La infeccion ya habra llegado ahi!? y Si tu ya estas.. mu.." - -No.. mis hijos primero, los tengo que proteger pensar en eso me pondra mas nervioso. Hiba tan rapido que me tropese al bajar las escaleras del estacionamiento. En ese momento caí inonciente y no supe lo que paso por 2 Horas. '''2 Horas Despues...' -¿Ohh? Que pasa? ¿Fue solo un sueño?- Desperte en una casa desconocida, alguien me llevo ahi, ¿Pero quien? Me robaron? O tal vez estoy Muerto!!.. No eso ultimo no, Tengo que buscar al dueño. Despues de varios minutos de buscar al dueño de la casa, parecia abandonada, no habia nadie, habian varios retratos, ¿Quien seria ese pobre hombre?.. - Dije, Pero mi mente regreso y recorde a mis hijos, me fije por la ventana para ver si habia alguien, nadie la calle estaba sola. Sali por la puerta para ver si conocia este lugar, -CLARO! Esta a 4 cuadras de mi casa, estoy cerca!- Despues de correr rapidamente y llegar a mi casa, Pero mierda! la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro ¿Que haria ahora? Toque, y Toque pero nadie habia adentro!! -¿MOLLY? - Grite para ver si estaba ahí. Nada. Asi que con mi cuerpo empuje la puerta demasiado fuerte hasta romper la perilla. Al entrar, mis ojos se pusieron rojos, al ver una mancha de sangre en el suelo.. ¿DE QUIEN!!!? - Grite. Busque por toda la casa hasta llegar a la puerta trasera y encontrar a uno de ellos tirado en el suelo.. no se movia, la puerta trasera estaba abierta, y el..¿ habia atacado a mi familia.? Dios mio!!! -¡El telefono! Alguien pudo dejar un mensaje.. - Asi que no lo dude y tome el telefono, lo levante y lo puse en mi oido. "Max, Te quiero decir que algo paso en el mundo, no se que, mi padre.. mi padre esta muerto, estoy con mi madre en el hospital y mucha gente llegando con personas heridas.. Adios me tengo que ir.." -Oh dios.. ¿Mi amor estara muerta?.. - Le llamare a Su celular.. "Lo sentimos.. el numero que usted marco esta apagado o fuera de servicio, gracias." Capitulo 3: Dead in the World Part III -¿A Donde vamos Molly? - Pregunta Billy preocupado. -A un lugar seguro. - -Pero.. ¿Y papa.. No lo volveremos a ver? - Preguntaba tambien Steve. -Chicos, PARA DE PREGUNTAS! - Gritaba Molly. -No grites.. Y dinos donde estamos!? - -Estamos muy lejos de casa, nos quedaremos en un supermercado. ---- P.O.V Max ¿¡Que es lo que esta pasando!? Soy el unico con vida en este mundo?.. Es que no hay nadie con quien guardar refugio? - -Tttsss - Escuche como alguien hizo un sonido y voltee por todos lados.. -Aqui!! - Decia un anciano asomandoce por la ventana de una casa. - Ven aqui, yo abrire la puerta..! Yo no lo pense y corri hacia la puerta de la casa, en cuanto llege el abrio la puerta y cuando entre la cerro con candado y puso algunos muebles. -Que es lo que pasa? Quienes son esas personas? - Preguntaba muy rapido yo. -Calmate hijo.. te explicare. No se muy bien que es lo que pasa lo unico que se, es que esas cosas cuando muerden o te aruñan te matan, luego despues de varios minutos, horas reviviras como una de esas cosas. -¿Como lo sabes? -Es.. es dificil. hibamos yo y mi hijo por la calle huyendo, cuando alguien lo ataco. Yo lo lleve a mi casa, y el dejo de responder. Despues de minutos el revivio como una de esas cosas e intento atacarme, tome mi pistola y.. dispare en su corazon pero no funciono, por "Error" dispare a su cabeza y eso lo paro. Ahora se que cuando te ataquen le tienes que destrozar el cerebro. -Ohh.. En verdad lo siento mucho.. - Me disculpe -No Importa.. ¿Cual es tu Nombre?- Preguntaba el anciano. -Maximiliano, pero todos me dicen Max. - Respondi yo con simpatia. -Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ben. -Igualmente.. ahora, necesito buscar unas armas. ¿Me acompañas? - Le pedia al anciano. -Lo siento hijo, yo ya no estoy para eso. Me quedare esperando para ver si alguien de mi familia viene a buscarme. - -Esta bien, yo.. me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por informarme que es lo que pasaba. - Le dije agradecido a Ben mientras saliamos de la casa. -Ten esta pala, te servira para defenderte de esas cosas. Bueno, hasta aqui llego mi turno, que te vaya bien muchacho. - Se despedia el anciano carcajeandose. -Suerte.. -Igualmente, te deseo lo m.... - Ben no termino de terminar la frase por que un "Contaminado" asi los llamaba yo, le mordio el cuello. -Ohh dios mio!! Estupido contaminado! - Sorprendido tome la pala y se la encaje en el cerebro.. -¿Ben? ¡¡Ben!! Oh dios mio.. ¿Que hago? - -Chico.. te dije.. que me quedaba poco. Lucha por tu vida. Vamos.. VETE!! - Pedia Ben mientra se quejaba del dolor.. - Surte. -Adios, fue un gusto conocerte, siempre estare agradecido. - Cuando termine de hablar, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y en eso yo me fui a buscar armas. UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES. -Bien, estas armas que encontre aqui me serviran de mucho, ahora lo que tengo qu... MIERDA! Joder..! - Decia mientras varios contaminados salian de las casas. -Oh dios.. Oh dios.. - Decia mientras varios contaminados me perseguian. Oh No!!! - En ese momento me tropeze con un borde de la calle hasta caer al piso, en eso mire como varios contaminados se me acercaban.. -Este.. es mi fin definitivamente. - Dije yo, pero en ese momento escuche varios balazos que atravezaban las cabezas de los zombies. Cuando finalmente todos cayeron al suelo, pude ver las personas que habian disparado.. Vaya fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Louis entre ellos, me levante y corri a abrazar a mi amigo del alma. Siria P.O.V (Flashback) Subi al carro y mire hacia atras, para ver como mi familia estaba mirando como me iba, en ese instante una lagrima salio de mi ojo. Mi llanto se vio interrumpido cuando mi madre me llamo al celular. -Madre. ¿Todo bien? -Si Hija, tu padre se esta recuperando. -Te lo dije mama, mi padre viviria!! - Dije emocionada. -Pero, igualmente quiere verte, te quiere decir muchas cosas. -Claro mamá, ya voy en camino, ya es de noche y llegare mañana.. espero las cosas no cambien cuando yo llege. -No hija, eso no pasara.. esta bien, nos vemos - se despedia mi madre. -Bye, te amo. AL SIGUIENTE DIA -Que cansansio, que bueno que pare a descansar. Llamare a Max para saber como estan las cosas. - Decia muy cansada mientras marcaba a Max. -Hola! Soy Max, si escuchas este mensaje es que no he podido contestar.. Deja tu mensaje!! - Escuchaba la contestadora, y me decidi a levantarme para seguir conduciendo. -¿Pero que..? Vagabundos?. - Veia como varios se acercaban a mi coche. Capitulo 4: Brothers at Heart -Hola.. amigo, Feliz de verme? - Decia sarcasticamente. -¿Que si queria verte? Obvio.. amigo, ¿Que es lo que pasa? -Bueno, tenemos un grupo, nos refugiamos en la escuela, en la misma donde ivan tus hijos. - Respondia Louis -... ¿Mis.. hijos no estaban ahi? - -No, lo siento Max.. - -Hola, mi nombre es John, - Saludaba un chico a un lado de Louis. -Hola, Soy amigo de Louis desde chico - Decia Max. -Ohh.. Bueno vamos a la escuela? - Preguntaba Louis.. -Vamos. - Decia John. EN LA ESCUELA. POV Max. -Oh dios.. la escuela.. parece un cementerio. - Decia yo mientras veia la escuela llena de cosas que tapaban las otras entradas, varios carros y muchos cadaveres. -Bienvenido a la escuela amigo, tenemos 6 cuartos.. - En eso entramos a un salon de clases, era el de mis hijos. -Max!? - Exclamo Lilly la mestra de mis hijos. -Lilly? Oh dios.. que bueno que estas bien, me tienes que contar todo lo que sucedio.. ¿Que paso con mis hijos? -Bueno, calma Max te contare. Acaba de empezar toda la infeccion, estabamos los niños y yo encerrados en el salon, luego la niñera de tus hijos vino por ellos, se los llevo y eso fue lo ultimo que supe! -¿Ella sabia lo de la infeccion? - Pregunte. -Si, al parecer atropello a uno de ellos. Creo que esta en buenas manos.- Respondio Lilly. -Oye.. ¿Y los niños? - Pregunte yo. -Bueno algunos de ellos se fueron con sus padres, 4 niños no fueron tan afortunados, ahorita estan con Mia una maestra en otro salon. Pero ya basta de preguntas mejor te presento a los demas. -El es John, creo que ya lo conoces, Seth es el hermano de John,Caty la novia del mejor amigo de Seth, Cler es mi hijo menor, Mia, los cuatro niños y yo. -Que bien, miren, consegui esta bolsa de armas, ¿Servira no?.. Perdon otra pregunta. - Decia mientras me reia. -No te preocupes, esta oscureciendo creo que necesitamos salir a dar otra vuelta haber si hay mas personas ¿No creen? - Escuche lo que decia Seth -Bien dicho, ¿Quienes vienen? - Decia John -Mm, yo quiero aprender a disparar y eso.. ire con ustedes. - Decia yo mientras esperaba tomar un tipo de clases para aprender a defenderme -Bien, iremos Max,Louis y yo.. ¿Bien? Lilly tu encargate de ir a la bodega y sacar un poco de comida, llama a Mia para que te ayude hacer una fogata ¿entendido? -Claro!! Decia Lilly. MINUTOS DESPUES.. -¿Louis como llegaste ah este grupo? - Pregunte yo muy curioso. -Bueno.. ¿Recuerdas cuando saliste corriendo de la oficina?, bien yo te segui pero desafortunadamente te perdi, luego supuse que iriás a la escuela de los niños, asi que fui ahi, pero no estabas, encontre a John rondando por ahi, y el me ayudo. -Ya!! Dejence de charlas, menos habla y mas accion ¿Ok? - Decia John -Perdon!!.. - Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo. - Oye, odio cuando hablamos al mismo tiempo! - decia Louis con unas carcajadas. Ahhhh! Ahhh! Socorro! - Escuchamos a una mujer a unas cuantas calles. -¿Escucharon eso? Es una mujer pidiendo ayuda.. Vamos!! - Decia Louis mientras que John y yo corriamos tras Louis. -Ayudaaa!! - Decia una chica atrapada en un callejon, lo unico que hicimos fue disparar a los contaminados, bueno.. yo use mi hacha, no soy bueno en las armas. -Gracias chicos, me salvaron la vida. Mi nombre es Cindy y ustedes son... - Decia "Cindy". -Ahh, perdon.. yo soy Louis y ellos son John y Max. - Saludaba con mi mano a la chica, devia admitir que era muy hermosa, pero no le podia faltar al respeto a mi esposa. -Ehh.. ¿Y tienen un grupo? - Preguntaba Cindy. -Si, estamos en la escuela primaria a unas calles de aqui, tenemos 6 salones y varias personas mas. Vamos? - Decia John -Emm no quisiera mo... CLARO!! he estado vagando aproximadamente 21 Horas, necesito un descanso. - Gritaba emocionada Mientras brincaba. -¿Eres experta en armas? - Pregunto Louis. -Bueno.. experta experta, NO.. Mi padre era jefe de policia y me dio algunas clases para que me defendiera y se como usarla. - -Excelente, ya necesitabamos una chica que nos ayudara.. Jeje - Decia John. -Bien, estamos vagando en busca de suministros, tenemos muy pocos y necesitamos más. - Decia yo. -Tengo la solucion, mientras vagaba encontre una ferreteria a unas cuadras, no pude entrar ya que la puerta estaba cellada, creo que ahí podrian encontrar Martillos, hachas y demas.. - Decia Cindy mientras salia del callejon para dirigirse a la ferreteria, John solo miraba su trasero. -JOHN!! Respeta. - Gritaba John. -Perdon, es que es dificil encontr... Mejor me callo - Decia John mientras tenia una sonrisa de estupido en su rostro. -¿Van a venir!!? - Gritaba Cindy mientras caminaba.. EN LA FERRETERIA.. -Miren, hay varios pasillos, miren vamos por este pasillo de aca, creo que es mejor estar juntos que separados.. - Susurraba Louis. -No!! Separemonos es mejor, encontraremos mas cosas. - Gritaba John -Callate! Si estamos separados, pueden atacar a alguien y no se podran defender.. ¿Entendido? - Decia Louis -Esta bien.. - Decia John, pero al parecer no hizo caso y se fue por otro lado. -Ahgg! ¿Quien tumbo eso? -Ahh socorro, ayuda, aaaaaaaaaaaah - Gritaba John -Estupido John, le dije que no lo hiciera! - Exclamo Louis -Ohh.. - Salimos corriendo Cindy y Yo tras Louis. -Oh Por Dios.. John - Vi solamente como un Contaminado habia mordido el cuello de John, mientras este se desangraba.. -Louis... Max.. Cuiden el grupo, mantengalo a salvo.. ¿Okay? - Pedia John mientras nosotros solo veiamos. -¿Que es lo que le diremos a Seth? No le podemos decir.. - Decia Yo con una cara terrorifica mirando como John se levantaba por si mismo para intentar caminar, pero fue inutil, mu..rio. -JOHN! Joder.. amigo yo te dije que teniamos que ir en grupo!! - Grito Louis, el creia que era el culpable. - ¡Es mi Culpa! Si yo lo hubiera detenido.. - Gritaba Louis mientras golpeaba su cabeza en la pared. -Basta Louis.. Fue su culpa, el no hizo caso..! - Louis estaba afectado, piensa que por su culpa murio John.. No obsante, tras varios minutos John revivio como caminante y ataco a Cindy.. -Ayudaaaaa! Max.. Louis!!. - Grito Cindy mienras nosotros solo volteamos a ver como ella se resistia a ser atacada por John. Un balazo se escucho y pude ver como Louis le habia disparado. -Oh dios... Gracias Louis.. - Agradecia mientras se limpiaba y revisaba que no tubiera una herida. En eso escuchamos como los contaminados intentaban entrar a la ferreteria, golpeaba el vidrio y en eso escuchamos como varias ventanas habian sido destrozadas y comenzaba a entrar muchos caminantes. -Mierda!! Joder.. es que ningun momento podemos estar en paz!!? - Grito Cindy. CONTINUARA... Capitulo 5: Hidden in the School -Amigos.. Vengan por aca! Hay una salida de emergencia! - Grito Louis. -Vamos Cindy - Le dije en Susurro. -Oh Mierda! La puerta tiene llave! ¿Donde carajos estan las llaves? Las ventanas estan a punto de romperse y nosotros aquí! - Grite yo, no podia creer que estabamos en esta situacion. Mire por todos lados y solo miraba escombros, pero mire un llavero, y tenia muchas llaves, lo malo es que estaban junto a un contaminado! -Creo que esas son! Pero son demasiadas duraremos años en encontrar la correcta! - Exclame Yo, mientras me dirigia a las llaves con cuidado. -Cuidado Max! - Me dijo Louis, mientras los miraba a el y a Cindy como estaban de nerviosos. *Okay, Me estoy arriesgando por unas estupidas llaves, aunque pensandolo mejor nos pueden salvar la vida.* - Pense yo mientras intentaba empujar el llavero con mis pies.! -¡Lo logre! Si!! - Dije mientras empujaba el llavero a un costado.. - Pero que m... - Mire como el llavero quedo bajo un mostrador que por desgracia estaba pegado al suelo, Mire las ventanas y estaban a punto de entrar. Intente meter la mano bajo el mostrador, pero fue inutil. -¿No puedes? - Pregunto Cindy.. - Yo solo me acorde de CC, Aquella pagina tonta que me gustaba tanto y conteste.. - NO ME DIGAS!?. .. -Lo siento.. - Contesto. -Mira mejor ayudame y mete tu mano aqui! Tu tienes la mano mas delgada.. seguro cabe! - Mire como Cindy se acercaba y con un poco de asco metio la mano bajo el mostrador.. ¡Logro Sacarlas!.. -Joder! Gracias Cindy.. eres de ayuda! - Emocionado grito Louis, mientras Cindy le daba las llaves. -¿Oye encerio? Son mas de 15 llaves es imposible que puedas abrir una puerta antes de que esas cosas entren por ahí!. - Le dije yo a Louis con cara de "¿Eres un tonto o que?". Los contaminados lograron entrar a la tienda y Louis probo con la primera llave que tomo y logro abrirla con solo un intento. -¿Problem? - Me contesto Louis con cara de Sarcasmo! y Lo primero que dijo fue: -Primero las damas... - Los caminantes venian a unos centimetros de nostror y se puso con esto! -No hay tiempo - dije yo mientras entraba y Cindy se me quedo viendo. Entramos todos y Louis cerro la llave. -Con seguro para estar seguros. - Dijo Louis. Cindy y yo lo miramos. -Vamos de aqui ahora! - Empezamos a correr y una horda nos seguia, eran muchos.. creo que era la mitad de los que estaban en la tienda... Afortunadamente logramos perderlos pero aun hiban exactamente en camino a la escuela.. lo unico que pudimos hacer es llegar, y alertar a todos.. -Escuchen, una manada de zombies viene aca, entremos a los cuartos y nadie haga ruido entendido? Lograremos matar a unos por las ventanas. - Dijo Louis a todos los que se encontraban en una fogata en el patio de la escuela. -¿Donde esta mi papá? - Pregunto muy asustado Seth. -El.. el ya no esta con nosotros.. Lo siento. - Le dije y todos empezamos a entrar a los salones con un poco de comida y agua.. Voltee a ver a Seth y estaba sentado en el patio. Regrese por el y lo lleve al salon a fuerzas. CONTINUARA... Capitulo 6: New Group -Molly! - Llamo a Molly quien se encontraba en el techo del supermercado -¿ Algún problema Billy? - Preguntaba Molly. -No, ninguno, solo que no encuentro bebidas, se acabaron - Contesto Billy, Molly se asomo por una puerta que había en el techo y miro a Billy buscando agua, ella bajo y los ayudo. -Miren, aquí hay algo.. pueden compartirlo? - Les daba un jugo que encontró tirado bajo una maquina dispensadora. -Esta muy caliente, pero por calmar mi sed tomo lo que sea! - Dijo empinandoze de el jugo, Molly subió de nuevo al techo. -Oh.. tengo que encontrar a Max y Siria, yo no podre cuidarlos para siempre.- Susurraba Molly cuando escucho una campana y supuso que era de la puerta de la tienda, preocupada bajo y vio como un caminante atacaba a Billy. -¡Ahhh! Socorro! - Gritaba Billy Aterrado. Segundos después el caminante se detuvo y callo, Molly miro que Steve había encajado una navaja en su cabeza. -¡Billy! ¿Estas bien? - Grito Molly, - Steve... ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Molly -Si, tenia que salvar a mi hermano. - Dijo Steve y Molly lo miraba. -Estoy bien. - Dijo Billy. -Chicos, no estoy segura de que podamos estar aquí por mucho tiempo, tenemos que continuar.. ¿Lo hacemos? - Pregunto Molly mientras miraba hacía afuera de la tienda. -Claro, no quiero estar aquí mas. - Contesto Billy y Steve solo dijo que si. Molly,Steve y Billy tomaron las mochilas, un poco de comida que había en el supermercado y subieron al coche. En el camino la gasolina del coche se acabo y tuvieron que bajar. -¿Tendremos que caminar? - Pregunto Steve. -Lo siento chicos, la gasolina se acabo asi que.. -No te preocupes. - Dijo Steve -Oye! Molly mira esto, una arma! - Dijo Billy que se habia agachado a tomar la arma y se la dio a Molly. -Genial! - Decía Molly encantada mirando cuantas balas tenia. - Estupendo! Con esto podremos defendernos! -¿Escucharon eso? - Decía Steve mirando hacia el bosque que se encontraba a un lado de la carretera. -Eso fue ruido de bala! Vayamos! Puede haber alguien que nos ayude! - Dijo Billy -Lo siento chicos, no podemos hacerlo, puede ser gente que nos haga daño. - -Pero Molly, Podemos entrar al bosque siquiera? Espiemos un poco! - -Esta bien Steve, pero silenciosos! No quiero que nos hagan daño! ¿Entendido? - -Entendido! - Digierón Billy y Steve al mismo tiempo. Los tres entraron al bosque y se encontraron algunos caminantes, Molly se encargaba de ellos con la navaja para no hacer ruido. -Mira por ahí! ¡Hay mucha gente! Pueden ayudarnos! - Susurraba Billy a Molly quienes espiaban por un arbusto. -No.. Mejor vayamos..- No termino de hablar por que alguien les sorprendio por atras.. -¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! - Exclamo Kevin, uno de los miembros del grupo que apuntaba con una pistola a Molly. -Tranquilo! Tengo niños conmigo! No les haremos daño. - Explico Molly. -¿Como estoy tan seguro? - Pregunto Kevin. -Mira.. Si fuéramos matones ¿Crees que traeria niños conmigo? - -Bueno.. No, pero.. Bien pueden presentarse al grupo. - Dijo Kevin mientras, acompañaba a Los tres al grupo para que se instalaran. Una mujer se acerco a Kevin y Molly pudo escuchar lo que le decía. -"¿Los conoces? Pueden hacernos daño!" - -Tranquila Mary, tiene niños, no podemos desampararlos. - Contestaba Kevin -Hola Cariño, Soy Mandy.. Y tu eres? - Preguntaba Mandy una de las integrantes del grupo. -Me llamo Molly, ellos son los gemelos Billy & Steve. - Contestaba Molly -Ohh que bien! Ahora tendremos mas niños y podran jugar con mi hijo.. Will ven aquí! - Grito Mandy, llego y el y Billy empezar a platicar y luego se fueron a Jugar. -¿Steve por que no vas con ellos? - Pregunto Mandy, - Lo siento, no puedo ir, tengo mucha hambre. - Contesto Steve con sus manos en el estomago apretándolo. -¿Quieres un poco de venado asado? - ¿Asado!? E... Nunca lo he probado. - Contesto Steve haciendo una cara de asco. -Esta rico, ven acompáñame - Dijo Mandy y empezó a caminar. Steve se quedo parado y Mandy le pego una palmada en la espalda. - Ve, come. Estare Bien. - Le dijo Molly y el camino hacía Mandy. -Hola.. Me llamo Robert, y tu eres? - Pregunto un chico a espaldas de Molly y ella volteo a verlo, quedo encantada con el, un chico moreno de ojos azules. -Emm.. Me llamo Molly. - Dijo Molly y rápidamente Rob pregunto. - Ellos son tus hijos? - Dijo Rob señalando a Billy y Steve. -No! Yo.. e, yo soy su niñera, sus padres no estaban en casa cuando el caos comenzó.. - -Ohh.. y.. - No termino Robert de hablar por que Molly lo interrumpió. -Okay, por que tantas preguntas? - Pregunto Molly. -Bien, Ehh.. Yo, tu, me agradas, eres.. muy bonita. - Decía Rob muy nervioso mientras Molly lo miraba. -Ehh.. Igualmente. - Dijo seriamente. -¿Quien es el? - Pregunto Steve a Mandy mirando que el estaba hablando con Mandy. -Es mi hijo, Robert. Que bueno que hizo una nueva amiga. - Contesto Mandy -Oh, que.. bien. - Contesto Steve mirándolos. -Oye, y donde esta tu padre? - Pregunto Billy a Will. -Bueno, Se llama Roy, es un doctor profesional, cuando esto empezó, el tomo una maleta llena de medicinas y mas.. - Contesto Will mientras señalaba a su padre. -Ohh, que bueno que hay un doctor aquí!. - Contesto Billy. -¿No tienes una pelota de futbol? - Pregunto Billy, ya que el futbol era su deporte favorito. -Bueno, tenia uno.. pero, lo deje en mi casa, no tube tiempo de equiparlo en mi mochila. - Contesto Will y Billy bajo la mirada.-Pero podemos jugar a cualquier otra cosa, este campamento es muy grande! - Respondió Will. -¿Y que tal tu venado? - Pregunto Mandy a Steve. -Sabe bien, nunca lo había probado.. pero con esta hambre como lo que sea!- Grito Steve. -Oye, en este bosque, no hay arboles con frutos? - Pregunto Steve. -Claro que las hay. Pero nadie quiere ir.. - Contesto Mandy.. -¿Escuchaste eso? - Pregunto Molly. - Necesitan a alguien que valla por frutas al bosque, si yo me apunto serviera de algo para el grupo! -Oye, es muy peligroso, hay muchos cazadores! Voy contigo. - Molly se acerco a Mandy y le dijo. -Yo puedo ir por frutos al bosque! Quiero servir de algo! - Le dijo, Molly a Mandy. - Okay.. - Contesto Mandy -Yo voy con ella mamá. No es seguro salir solo. - Dijo Robert y los dos se dirigieron al bosque. -¡Con cuidado! - Grito Mandy EN EL BOSQUE... -Mira un naranjo!. - Grito Molly y empezó a correr. -¡MOLLY! - Grito Robert y ella estaba tirada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre por una bala que había impactado en su pierna y inconsciente. - Estúpido! No sabes disparar? - Grito Rob a Harry un chico de 16 años. -Lo siento! - Grito Harry y Rob tomo a Molly en sus brazos.. En el proximo capitulo de Loophole: -Todos al Salon de Cuarto Año! -Ya no puedo soportarlo! Yo... -Noooooo! -Perdimos mucha gente, entre ellas niños, pero seguiremos juntos hasta el final! CONTINUARA.. Capitulo 7: When the Grass Burns -Estoy muy asustado! - Grito un niño abrazando a Lilly. - Tranquilo Mot, estaremos bien. -¿Que fue lo que paso haya a fuera? Por que los persiguen un monton de caminantes? - Pregunto Lilly. -Bien, entramos a la ferreteria, un grupo de caminantes nos ataco, nos persiguieron y.. - -Ya, entiendo, ahora acabemos con ellos! - Grito Lilly saliendo del salon y empezo a disparar. - ¡Ayudenme! - Grito Lilly y algunos salierón a ayudar. -¿Lilly? Donde estas? Ayudaa! - Gritaba Mot que no encontraba a Lilly. - ¡AYUDA! - Grito Mot quiene era perseguido por unos cuantos caminantes, el empezo a correr y se dirigia a los baños. -Maldita puerta! Abrete! - Decia Mot quien intentaba abrir la puerta del Baño de hombres. - ¡Dios mio! Nunca pense que tendria que hacer esto! - Susurro Mot y entro al baño de niñas. -¿MOT? Donde estas! - Gritaba Lilly. -Max no has visto a Mot, no lo encuentro, hace unos momentos estaba en el salón y ahora ya no esta ahí junto con los demas niños! -Lo siento, Lil, no lo he visto. -Ya no hay! - Dijo un niño quien empezo a salir del salón por una ventana..,i -¡No hagas eso! ¿Como sabes que ya acabaron? - Grito su amigo, pero igual el no hizo caso y salio.. -¿Lilly? ¿Max? ¿Seth? Estan por aqui! -Mosth!! NOOOO! - Dijo el amigo de el quien miro como un caminante lo mordio sin piedad. - Oh dios mio! - Dijo Worren y cerro la ventana, el caminante puso su cara en el vidrio de la ventana queriendo entrar, El cerro tambien la cortina. -Mia! ¿Donde esta mi mamá!? - Le pregunto Cler. - Cler, tranquilo, ella esta afuera ayudando a los demas a acabar con esos.. P.O.V Max -Bien, este puede ser el ultimo momento de vida que tengo, hay muchas vidas en peligro, esto tiene que acabar ya! - Penso Max quien rapidamente saco su pistola y mato a unos cuantos caminantes.. -¿MOT? Donde estas! - Pude escuchar como Lilly gritaba, al parecer buscaba a uno de los niños.. --Max no has visto a Mot, no lo encuentro, hace unos momentos estaba en el salón y ahora ya no esta ahí junto con los demas niños! - Llego Lilly y me pregunto. -Lo siento, Lil, no lo he visto. - Dije y mire como Lilly siguio buscando al niño.. -Oh dios mio!. - Grite yo cuando mire a Lilly siendo atacada por 3 caminantes.. Corri rapidamente y ella estaba ya en el suelo, logre matar a los tres caminantes. -¿Lilly? Estas bien? - Pregunte preocupado. -Si, muchas gracias Max.. - En ese momento pudimos escuchar un grito chillona desgarradora que venia del baño de niñas.. -Oh.. pero que mierda! - Grite y ayude a Lilly a levantar y juntos nos dirigimos al baño.. -Mot! - Grito Lilly y pudimos ver al niño con una mordida en su cuello, el niño dejo de responder y cerro los ojos.. -Es la hora... - Dije y puse la pistola en su cabeza.. -No! Porfavor no lo hagas! - Me dijo Lilly. - Es tan solo un niño!.. - Dijo de nuevo Lilly y yo solo respondi.. - Si no le disparamos el.. el regresara como uno de ellos ¿Quieres que un niño sea así? -Esta bien, hazlo.. - Dijo Lilly quien salio del baño y yo solo le dispare. Sali del baño y grite rapidamente.. -Todos al salon de cuarto año! - Grite, pero antes de eso pude ver y escuchar algo.. -Ya no puedo soportarlo! Yo... ya no quiero vivir.. - Escuche a Seth quien tenia un encendedor y un bote de gasolina a un lado.. - -Nooo! - Grite yo, por un lado pude ver como una muchacha "Caty" creo, salio corriendo hacia el, pero yo solo la detuve del brazo. - En ese momento Seth dejo caer el encendedor y el pasto empezo a incendiarce.. -¡Seth! - Grito Caty y el empezo a quemarse. - Oh dios mio.. - Dije yo mientras miraba solo fuego a su alrededor, para nuestra desgracia, la luz y el movimiento atrajo a mas de ellos que rapidamente eran dificilmente de acabar con ellos. -Tenemos que escapar de aquí! Si nos quedamos aquí, la muerte nos dara la bienvenida ¿Quieren eso? o Luchar por sus vidas! Entonces hagamoslo! -¡Max! No podemos dejar a Seth en fuego y dejar que los caminantes lo devoren completamente. - Me dijo Louis mirandome a los ojos muy preocupado. -Yo Seth, yo.. te amo mucho, siempre te amare, y nunca te olvidare amor! - Mire como la chica "Caty" estaba incada en el pastizal mirando a Seth prendido y tirado en el suelo, ella saco un brazalete y lo guardo en su bolsillo. -Lo siento Caty.. Pero tenemos que irnos. - Le dije a Caty quien estaba secando sus lagrimas. -Louis, no podemos hacer nada, el ya.. esta frito, ya no podemos ayudarlo! - Le dije, el me miro y solo se dio la vuelta y comenzo a corren y disparandole a los caminantes que se acercaban. -Vamonos de aquí! - Le grite a Caty, yo comenze a correr y rapidamente voltee hacía atras por que escuche un grito de dolor y pude ver a Caty tirada en el suelo y un grupo de caminantes acercandoce hacía ella. -Max ayudame! - Grito Caty quien intentaba pararse pero no podia ya que se había torcido el tobillo. Corri hacía ella y la tome en mis brazos, all legar al Salon de Cuarto año, Lilly se acerco ami. -Max, no podemos quedarnos aquí tenemos que irnos, moriremos, pero no tenemos a donde ir! - Me susurro Lilly para que los niños no se asustaran. -Tranquila, es lo que estaba planeando, ¿Recuerdas el supermercado de Fronnys? Es muy seguro, podemos ir ahí, ademas de que es muy grande, en la bodega siempre tenian armas escondidas. -Esta bien, nos dirigiremos hacía ahí. Bien hagamoslo.. Continuara.. En el próximo capitulo de "Loophole". -Billy,Siria,Steve,Molly, ¿Donde estaran ahora? -Max.. siempre me has llamado la atención eres un hombre muy guapo y musculoso.. me gustas.. - No pude evitar escuchar eso y me dio mucha pena escucharlo de ella, pero ¿Infiel a mi Mujer? -Oh dios mio, oh dios mio.. ¿Que hago? Capitulo 8: Feelings and Regards P.O.V MAX -¿Caty estas bien? - Le pregunte, ella se encontraba recargada en un mostrador del supermercado. -Si Max.. estoy bien, solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en Seth. - Me dijo mientras tenia sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas. -¿Pero.. por que lloras tanto? Segun me contaron, ustedes no tenían mucho de novios. - Le pregunte. -Eso es lo que todos creían, estábamos saliendo desde hace 8 meses. Y yo.. - Me dijo mientras bajaba su mirada.. - Creo que estoy embarazada. -Espera.. ¿Qué? Pero.. si solo eran unos.. niños.. Pero, no estas segura? - Le pregunte, estaba muy impactado por lo que me había dicho. -No. Pero he tenido mareos, nauseas, y mucha hambre. -Espérame aquí ya vuelvo. - Me levante y me dirigí hacía la mini-farmacia que se encontraba instalada dentro de el supermercado. Busque entre los estantes, pero no encontraba nada, yo.. nunca había buscado estas cosas, ni siquiera se como son. -Bien.. "Embapro, Prueba de embarazo" - Repetí lo que decía en una de esas cajas, sin dudar tome una y se me acerco Lilly. -Hola.. Max, que tienes ahí?. - Me pregunto, yo solo trate de esconder la prueba para que nadie sospechara, ya que si sabían que Caty estaba embarazada, todos quedrian que la echáramos por lo cargado que seria tener un bebé en el grupo. Ella jalo mi brazo y se encontró con la caja. -¿Estas embarazado? - Se rió. - No! No es para mi.. es para Caty, al parecer esta embarazada de Seth, y queremos estar seguros, pero por favor no le digas a nadie. - Le susurre. -Esta bien.. - Me dijo y tomo un bule de agua, y le dio a uno de los niños que se encontraba enfermo. -Max.. ¿Que es eso? - Me pregunto Caty -Es una prueba de embarazo. Escóndete en algún lugar y sigue las instrucciones de uso. - Cuando le dije ella me miro. -Pero.. Oye.. ahhh, esta bien. - Se levanto, tomo la cajita y se fue a esconder para hacerse la prueba. P.O.V CATY ~~Estaba yo recargada en uno de los mostradores, me sentía muy agotada, y tenia ganas de vomitar, mareos.. podría asegurar que estaba embarazada... de Seth, recordar eso me hacía llorar, saber que si estaba embarazada, mi hijo no tendría padre, los recuerdos, las cosas que viví con Seth. Eran tantas cosas que no podía olvidar. Pude mirar que Max se dirigía hacía a mi, y no sabía por que. -¿Caty estas bien? - Me pregunto, y yo solo intentaba quitarme las lagrimas. -Si Max.. Estoy bien, Solo que no puedo dejar de pensar en Seth. - Le conteste, era verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en Seth, ver como moría y no poder hacer nada, hacía que llorara mas. -Pero.. por que lloras tanto? Según me contaron, ustedes no tenían mucho de novios. - Me pregunte, pero todo lo que el papá de Seth era mentira, o al menos el no sabía desde cuando andábamos y que teníamos relaciones.. Le tengo que decir la verdad a Max. -Eso es lo que todos creían, estábamos saliendo desde hace 8 meses. Y yo.. - Baje completamente mi mirada por que sabía que lo que hiba a decir no hiba ser nada bueno..- Creo que estoy embarazada. -Espera.. ¿Qué? Pero.. si solo eran unos.. niños.. Pero, no estas segura? - Me pregunto, se encontraba muy impactado por lo que le había dicho. -No. Pero he tenido mareos, nauseas, y mucha hambre. -Espérame aquí ya vuelvo. - Pude ver como Max se levanto y no se a donde fue. ~~Seguí pensando en Seth, y después de unos minutos, pude ver que Max regresaba con algo en las manos. -Max.. ¿Que es eso? - Le pregunte a Max. -Es una prueba de embarazo. Escóndete en algún lugar y sigue las instrucciones de uso. - Mire a Max rápidamente, y no sabía que decir, tuve que aceptar. -Pero.. Oye.. ahhh, esta bien. - Me levante, tome la cajita y me dirigí a el fondo de la tienda para que nadie me viera. Llegue, baje mis pantalones, y luego mi calzón. Sentía pena de que alguien me viera así. Tome la cajita y mire lo que tenia que hacer. Cuando termine de hacerlo, puse la prueba en una silla que se encontraba a mi costado, y espere los 3 minutos como dice en las instrucciones. Se me hacía eterno el tiempo, no quería mirar. Se cumplieron los 3 minutos y.. -Oh dios mio.. Es.. positivo! - Tome la prueba, la tire al bote de basura, y me vestí de nuevo. Me dirigí hacía Max para decirle. -¿Como salio la prueba? - Me pregunto Max quien se encontraba a un lado de Lilly. -..Po..sitiva. - Le dije y rápidamente me tire a sus brazos y lo abrase mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Lilly tallaba mi cabello. -Tranquila, Caty, te ayudaremos a Cuidar al Bebé. - Me dijo Max. -Por favor, no le digan a nadie, por favor! - Les suplique, los dos asintieron con la cabeza. -Es mejor que te vallas a dormir, Ya es tarde, y creo que eso le hace daño al bebé. - Me dijo Max quien tomo una cobija y la puso en el suelo para que me acostara a dormir y eso fue lo que hice. La tienda se encontraba oscura, no se miraba casi nada. P.O.V MAX. ~~Después de que dejara a Caty dormida, Lilly me jalo de las manos y me llevo hacía el departamento de Bebés, donde había una colchoneta en el suelo y me pregunte para que me había llevado ahí. -Lilly que pasa? - Le pregunte, ella me aventó a la colchoneta y ella comenzó a quitarse su blusa y quedo en brasier, luego siguió con sus pantalones, haciendo que ella quedara en ropa interior. -Oh dios mio.. - Ella se agacho y comenzó a quitarme el pantalón, logro bajármelos, luego me quito la única camisa que tenia puesta. Los dos estábamos semi-desnudos! -Max.. siempre me has llamado la atención eres un hombre muy guapo y musculoso.. me gustas.. - No pude evitar escuchar eso y me dio mucha pena escucharlo de ella, pero ¿Infiel a mi Mujer? -Lilly... espera yo soy casado.. - Le dije pero ella rápidamente me contesto. -Esa mujer esta muerta! Nunca va.. - Esas palabras me ofendieron, rápidamente me la quite de encima, me pare y tome mi ropa, me la puse y le dije. -Lilly, pero que tipo de mujer Eres? Nunca pensé que fueras así. - Le dije, termine de ponerme la ropa, me agache y tome su ropa y se la aventé en la cara. -Max! ¡Vuelve acá! - Me grito, pero no hice caso. ~~Me dirigí a el departamento de caballeros, donde había un espejo, me acerque a el.. -¡EN QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO MAX COUL! ERES UN ASESINO! - Dije y con mi puño rompi el espejo. Me acosté en el suelo y quede completamente dormido. *A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE* -Hola Max.. estas bien? - Me pregunto Caty quien se encontraba a mi lado. -Si, bien por que preguntas? - Le pregunte, y me pare del suelo. -Por que anoche escuche ruidos, y a ti gritar. - Me contesto. -Oh estoy bien.. Solo, estaba recordando a mi Familia. - Me pare y le volví a preguntar. -Tu como estas? Bien, ayer sentí una patada de el bebe, me sentí bien, por lo que veo, tengo mas de 3 meses.. y tu? - Me pregunto, la mire y estaba tocando su panza, ni parecía que estuviera embarazada se ve muy flaca! -Emm Bien, mas que ahora tengo que revisar la bodega y sacar algunas cosas, Louis ha estado muy cansado y pues yo me encargare de todo! Pero mas tarde. - Le dije a Caty, *Pensamientos de Caty* ~~Tengo una excelente idea, para que vieran que servía para algo, yo misma revisaría la bodega, pero seria una sorpresa!~~ P.O.V CATY -Esta bien, voy a ver como amanecieron los niños. - Dijo Max, Se fue caminando a donde se encontraban los niños, los unicos que quedaban. -Muy bien.. ya se fue, ahora a buscar la bodega. - Empece a buscar la bodega, hasta que finalmente mire una puerta que decía "Bodega". Me dirigí a ella e intente abrirla, pero se encontraba sellada. -¡Rayos! - Voltee a mis alrededores y mire una tabla con llaves, estaban organizadas y una de ellas estaba en la parte que decía "Llave de Bodega". Excelente, Abrí la puerta y entre. Mire unos estantes, donde había armas! Genial, me acerque a ellas y escuche un sonido extraño y un olor muy feo. -Dios mio! Que es eso que huele tan mal! - Mire, como de unos carros y detrás de unas cajas salían varios caminantes. -Oh dios mio, oh dios mio.. ¿Que hago?! - Susurre muy asustada.. CONTINUARA.. Capitulo 9: All Suffer P.O.V MAX *Flashback* -Corran, todos! Vamos rápido! No tenemos tiempo, en cualquier momento esta escuela pertenecerán a ellos! – Les gritaba a todos, que se encontraban recogiendo cosas, realmente no sabía cómo había pasado esto tan rápido. -Max, el alimento está en el otro salón, alguien tiene que ir a recogerla! – Me grito Lilly, que se encontraba un poco agitada. -No hay tiempo, los caminantes ya llegaron a esa zona, si alguien va seria técnicamente un suicidio, además vamos a un supermercado, hay muchas cosas ahí. – Le dije a Lilly, ella solo me miraba y seguía echando unas armas y ropa. -Max, es completamente seguro que el super-mercado haya sido saqueado desde que todo esto comenzó, no creo que haya muchas cosas ahí. Yo puedo ir por los alimentos. – Se ofrecía Louis, pero no lo dejaría, sería muy estúpido si dejara ir a mi “hermano” una vez más. -No vas a ir a ningún lado, no puedo perderte de nuevo amigo. – Le dije y me hizo caso. -Mamá.. que haremos? – Le pregunto Cler a Lilly, al parecer El tenía mucho miedo, aunque fuera en 6to de primaria, era aún un niño. -Iremos a Fronnys, es el lugar más seguro que conocemos, además de que podemos encontrar suministros. – Le decía Lilly, quien se encontraba agachada hablando con Cler, yo solo me dirigí hacía ella y puse mi mano en su hombro. -Lilly, tenemos que irnos. – Le dije. -Si, vamos.. – Todos salimos por la puerta de emergencia que se encontraba atrás de la escuela y gracias a dios los caminantes no llegaban ahí aun, solo había unos cuantos, salimos, y nos subimos al coche que estaba estacionado. -Lilly, ya vamos a llegar? – Le pregunto una niña a Lilly, no la conozco muy bien, pero recuerdo que era amiga de Steven. -Si, Eliza, esta a vuelta de la esquina, en unos minutos llegamos, tranquila. Cuando lleguemos puede que esos zombies se acerquen a nosotros, pero por eso ustedes vendrán conmigo, Louis,Max y Cindy nos protegerán. ¿Entendido? – Pregunto Lilly, wow, era muy segura.. -Si, Lilly. – Contesto Eliza, ella se recargo en el hombro de Lilly. Rápidamente Louis dejo de conducir, y llegamos a Fronnys, se encontraba vacío, bueno, no tanto, pero no había demasiados. -Listo, llegamos.. nuestro nuevo hogar. Y al parecer muy seguro. –Dijo Louis, todos se bajaron del carro, y comenzamos a caminar. -Max, voy a llevar el carro al estacionamiento de atrás de la tienda, en unos momentos regreso. –Me dijo Louis, quien saco de nuevo las llaves del coche de su bolsillo. -Ten esta arma, seguramente la necesitaras. – Saque mi arma y se la di a Louis. -Bien, en un rato nos vemos. – Louis subió al coche, y arranco. Cuando llegamos a la puerta principal, la puerta se encontraba sellada, ya que era de las que detectaban cuando una persona se acercaba, aún recuerdo que Steven y Billy jugaban con la puerta cuando veníamos al supermercado. -Vamos a necesitar ayuda para jalar las puertas, están muy pesadas y yo solo no poder, Cindy ayúdame por favor. Con una que abramos bastara. – Cindy me ayudo a Jalar la puerta, y pudimos abrirla, todos entramos y tomamos nuestros lugares. Lilly saco de una mochila, unas cobijas y las puso en el suelo, para que los niños descansaran. *Fin del Flashback* -Max, mira encontré estos burritos en el refrigerador, aún están conservados, hay más paquetes, así que podremos repartirnos los paquetes para que todos coman. – Louis, me dio un paquete, y de ellos saque un burrito, lo comí y lo termine muy rápido, realmente estaba hambreado. -Vamos, por más de estos, hay que darles a los demás y de paso te cuento lo que paso ayer en la noche. – Louis me miro con cara de preocupado, y comenzamos a caminar hasta donde estaban los burritos. -Bien, cuéntame que paso. – Me dijo Louis quien comenzaba a sacar los paquetes de comida. -Ayer, Lilly trato.. de tener Sexo conmigo. – Cuando dije eso, Louis se quedó pasmado, no podía creerlo. -Y.. como estuvo? – Me pregunto. -No! No tuve sexo con ella, oye estoy casado, además ella no me gusta, esta guapa pero nada que ver. – Le conteste un poco enojado por la pregunta. -Ok, cálmate no fue mi intención, solo quería saber.. – Me contesto. -Y tu, como andas? – Le pregunte, mientras ayudaba a sacar los paquetes y echarlos a los carritos. -He mejorado mi relación con Cindy, es una muy buena chica, me gusta. – Me contesto. -Y tú le gustas a ella? – Le pregunte. -No lo se, pero creo que sí. Aunque todavía nos llevamos como muy buenos amigos. -Ya.. ya han.. eso!? – Le pregunte con una risa malévola,. -No! Bueno casi, en la escuela, pero.. eso no cuenta, por que no hicimos nada, solo nos dimos besos. – Me contesto. -Ahh entonces si le gustas, y son amigos con derechos! – Le dije y me empecé a reír, el se me quedo mirando. -Bien vámonos, ya que la conversación ya no me gusto, Eh, hace mucho que no te llevabas así conmigo viejo.. – Me dijo Louis, tomo el carrito y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban todos. Lo seguí cuando llegamos, estaba Lilly con los demás niños y ella solo se me quedaba viendo. No podía soportar sus miradas de enojo. -Bien, para ti Lilly, Cler,Eliza,Carrie,Warren,Cindy –Cuando Louis menciono a Cindy y le dio el paquete de burritos, se le quedo mirando tontamente. – -¿Oigan.. y Caty? – Les pregunte, Warren me contesto. -No lo se, pero hace unas horas, la vi rodeando el Supermercado. – Me dijo el niño, yo le preste atención y no sabía dónde estaba.. -Qué raro, ha de estar escondida, o dormida. – Le dije. -Están ricos los… - Louis no termino porque un balazo lo interrumpió. -¡¿Escucharon eso?! Fue un balazo! – Grito Cindy. -¿De dónde vino? – Pregunto Louis. -La Bodega! ¡Caty! Oh dios.. Me levante de la silla y me fui corriendo a la bodega.. Cuando llegue la puerta estaba sellada, seguramente Caty quiso ir a revisar la bodega para hacer algo.. se llevo las llaves, y había caminantes dentro de la bodega! -¡Donde están las malditas llaves carajo! – Busque en la tabla donde estaban las llaves, pero no estaba la de la bodega. - ¡Joder! Louis ayúdame a tirar esta puerta, Caty seguramente esta ahí con esas cosas! –Louis vino corriendo conmigo y los dos comenzamos a tirar patadas, y empujábamos la puerta para que se abriera, finalmente se abrió, la puerta cayo y aplasto a un caminante que estaba ahí. -¡Caty! – Grite Yo. -¡Cindy! ¿Estás Aquí? ¿Estas bien?– Grito Louis, mientras muchos caminantes se acercaban hacía nosotros.. P.O.V CATY -Me recargue en un carro, los caminantes ser acercaban cada vez a mí. Y no sabía qué hacer, intente caminar pero estaba el carro atrás de mí, me tumbe en el suelo y me fui por debajo de el carro, para que no me rodearan. Al parecer era el día de mi suerte, una arma estaba tirada atrás del auto. -¡Genial! – Tome la arma, y jale el gatillo. – Le di a un caminante, jale nuevamente el gatillo. - ¡¿Pero que mierda?! – Ya no había balas, se habían acabado! -Bien retiro lo dicho de que es mi día de suerte. – Comencé a correr y subí por unas escaleras, no se ha donde daban, pero al menos me separaría un poco de ellos. En ese momento escuche que golpeaban la puerta, pero tal vez eran los caminantes. Al llegar hasta arriba, encontré una habitación que no estaba terminado, solo tenía la pared, y un poco de piso, el camino era muy estrecho pero era la única forma de cruzar a las escaleras de emergencia. Comencé a caminar, pero tenía nervios de que me cayera. -Está bien, tu puedes Caty – Me daba ánimos yo misma. Ya llevaba la mitad del camino, pero mientras caminaba en el camino había una piedra, la pise y me torcí el pie haciendo que me callera, para mi suerte quede colgada de un fierro, pero no tenía demasiadas fuerzas.. -Max.. Louis.. Cindy.. Ayúdenme.. - Decía yo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. P.O.V MAX -¿Caty? Estas aquí!? – Decía yo con mis últimas esperanzas de que esa muchacha este bien. -Max, NO aparecerá, se que Caty es una buena muchacha, pero hay que darla por muerta, no aparece desde la mañana, crees que tenga posibilidades!? – Me decía Louis, -Louis! Caty Está embarazada! No podemos dejarla morir, sería como asesinar a dos personas y una de ellas aún no nace! -Hablemos, esto con el grupo.. Para que nos ayuden a buscar a Caty entonces. – Los dos nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban todos y les contamos todo. -Caty, esta embarazada, hay caminantes en la bodega, no tarda mucho tiempo para que entren hasta la tienda y destruyan todo. ¿Qué hacemos? – Les pregunte. -¡Max! Acabamos de llegar a este lugar, estamos seguros, o enfrentamos a esos asesinos o nos vamos de este lugar en el que nos mantenemos a salvo.. Hay niños, una embarazada perdida, no podemos dejarla sola! Tenemos que encontrarla!. – Me dijo Lilly, ella tenía razón, este era un lugar seguro.. -Bien Lilly, Cindy y tu, ayúdenos a encontrar a Caty, tenemos que cuidarla, no podemos dejar que muer… - No termine de hablar, por que escuche un grito, mire por la ventana, y era Caty quien se había resbalado y había quedado colgada. -¡Caty! Louis, tenemos que ayudarla! – Corrimos los dos y nos fuimos corriendo, entramos a la bodega y evadimos a los caminantes, subimos la escalera y encontramos a Caty, ella ya se estaba resbalando. Corri a ayudarla. -¡Max.. Ayudam.. – Caty se resbalo y logre tomarla de la mano antes de que se callera y muriera. Louis me ayudo a subirla de nuevo y pudimos. Caty se encontraba realmente exhausta y asustada, estaba llorando. -Gracias Max, Gracias Louis, me salvaron, a mi y a mi bebé.. – La chica estaba llorando en mis brazos. La ayudamos a parar y nos dirigimos hacía abajo. -Oh dios.. – Dijimos yo y Louis, al ver que los caminantes ya habían entrado a la tienda. Escuchábamos disparos y a los demás saliendo de la tienda. -Max! Louis! Ayúdenme! – Grito Lilly quien se encontraba atorada porque su cabello se había atorado, Los tres corrimos a ayudarla, pero ella logro salir sola, haciendo que una parte de su cabello se quedara atorado. -Vamos! – Grito Lilly, Los tres corrimos a afuera y nos dirigimos al auto, nos subimos y Louis comenzó a Conducir, de lejos podíamos ver cómo había caminantes de montones entrando y saliendo de la tienda.. Capitulo 10: What Happened Next Siria Estaba viendo como esos vagabundos se acercaban a mi, tenían un aspecto raro y parecían estar heridos y hambriento, me daban miedo. Me empece a asustar por que cada vez se acercaban más y más y esto ya me daba mala espina. Intente salir del coche, pero estaban aseguradas y no había forma de quitarle el seguro si no era con las llaves. Me di la vuelta y por accidente golpee la bolsa donde se encontraba todo y se cayeron, ademas de que tenia un desorden las llaves eran muy pequeñas.. -¡MIERDA! - Grite yo, mientras buscaba las llaves escuche disparos y pude mirar una camioneta y los que iban en ella les disparaban a esos pobres hombres. Encontré las llaves y abrí la puerta. -Porque les disparaste!? Son personas?! - Les grite asustada. -Lo siento señorita, pero esos no son personas. - Me dijo un hombre. -¿Entonces, que son? - Les preguntaba. -Zombies, personas muertas que comen carne humana. - Me dijeron, yo no podía creerlo, esas cosas de las que Max tanto hablaba y jugaba en su consola.. - Me Llamo Cartie - Dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano para saludarme. -Somos un grupo de supervivientes. - Me dijo Cartie. -¿Y a mi que? Mi papá esta en el hospital! - Le grite muy asustada -¿Cual hospital? - Me pregunto un Muchacho detrás de Cartie. -Santa Monica a unas horas de este lugar.. - Le dije. -Lo siento señora, ese Hospital fue invadido por caminantes, nadie logro sobrevivir y esta derrumbado ese hospital, sucedió hoy en la mañana..- Cuando ese hombre me dijo eso, los ojos se me pusieron rojos y me puse pálida.. - ¿Que? - Susurre con la voz quebrada, me senté en una piedra y me puse a llorar. -Lo sentimos mucho, es mejor llevarla al refugio. - Se acerco a mi y me ayudo a levantarme, y me subí a la camioneta. Robert -Mira un naranjo!. - Grito Molly y empezó a correr hacia el naranjo. -¡MOLLY! - Le grite yo porque le habían disparado, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, cubierta de sangre por una bala que había impactado en su pierna. - Estúpido! No sabes disparar? - Le grite a Harry un chico de 16 años al cual salve. -Lo siento! - Grito Harry, tome a Molly en mis brazos y comenze a correr. Cuando llegue al campamento Steve corrió hacía mi. -¡Molly! ¿Que le paso? ¡Que sucede! - Grito Steve quien corría a mi lado. -Llamale a mi padre. - Le grite a Steve quien rápidamente fue con Mandy para preguntarle donde estaba mi padre, pude ver como mi mamá se levanto y comenzó a buscar a mi papá, pude escuchar su platica. -¿Que paso? - Pregunto mi Papá -Molly, le dispararon! Tienes que ayudarla- Exclamo mi mamá, puse a Molly en una camilla y mi padre entro a la caza de campaña para buscar el botiquín y luego fue a auxiliar a Molly, la tomo y la llevo a la casa de campaña. -Rob! ¿Que paso con Molly? Explícamelo todo! - Me pregunto mi mamá a quien le empece a contar todo. -Fuimos a buscar fruta, y llego el idiota de Harry le disparo por accidente y aquí esta ahora. -Esperemos que todo salga bien. - Me dijo mi mamá quien se comía las uñas de angustia. |Horas Después| podía con esta angustia, Molly estaba muriendo y no sabíamos nada de ella. Estaba sentado con Billy y Steven cuando mi padre salio y yo me levante junto con mi mamá a preguntarle que paso -Amor, ¿Que paso? - Le pregunto mi Mamá. -Hubo algunas complicaciones, perdió mucha sangre.. - Contesto mi papá y yo lo interrumpí. -¡No! Entonces.. - -No, no hijo, Molly se salvo, Ahorita esta dormida pero pronto podrá seguir caminando, extraje la bala de su pierna y solo se rompió un hueso así que tendrá que usar yeso. -Oh dios mio.. que bien! - Yo y Steven nos abrazamos, me espesaba a caer bien ese chico!, Harry se acerco a mi y yo solo lo mire. -Créeme me da mucha pena lo que le hice a Molly, yo no quise, solo pensé que era un caminante, nunca me di cuenta de que Molly y tu estaban en el bosque, me siento muy apenado seguramente los dos me odian cierto? - Me decia Harry quien se encontraba sentado en un tronco frente a mi mirándome apenádamente. -Pues créeme que si me dio mucho enojo contigo, pero fue un error, no somos amigos, pero tampoco enemigos, aunque no se como piense Molly. - Le conteste. -Mira, aun te tengo gratitud por que tu me rescataste, y yo se que te enojaste por que le dispare a Molly, si ella hubiera muerto, me sentiría verdaderamente mal conmigo mismo por haberte pagado accidentalmente así. - Me dijo el chico, pobre, se sentía mal verdaderamente mal por lo que hizo, y fue solamente un accidente y recordé como lo había salvado. ~Flashback~ -Mamá, Papá, voy a salir a la carretera a buscar un poco de comida y combustible. - Le grite a mis padres que se encontraban comiendo unas naranjas. -No, tu no vas a ningún lado hijo, es muy peligroso! y por.. - No deje que terminara, puff, era bastante incomodo que me trataran aún como un niño! -¡Mamá! Tampoco podemos pasarla aquí como reyes sin hacer nada mientras otras personas arriesgan sus vidas por nosotros! - Le grite un poco furioso. -Esta Bien, déjalo - Dijo mi padre. - Pero no antes de que te de la pistola para que estés seguro.! - Mi padre empezó a tocar sus bolsillos buscando la arma, hice una sonrisa malévola y le grite. -¡¿Buscas esto, viejo?! - Le grite a mi papa, mientras le enseñaba la arma, la tome cuando estaba despistado. -Sabes que odio que me digas viejo, pero bueno, cuídate..! - Me lo dijo, por fin! Mi madre lo miraba un poco enojada por dejarme salir, pero no importaba. a caminar por las calles sin encontrar ni una sola semilla, mire algo a lo lejos, parecía ser un poco de combustible, en ese mismo tiempo escuche unos gritos que provenían cerca del lugar, sin pensarlo corrí para ayudar a quien fuese de esos monstruos. Llegue y encontré a un chico ensangrentado del brazo, sentado en el suelo y casi moribundo, mientras se acercaban unos caminantes, corrí hacía el y lo ayude a levantarse, y empezamos a caminar rápidamente -¿Te Mordieron? - Le pregunte, habíamos parado unas calles mas adelante, ya habíamos perdido a los caminantes y le hice unas preguntas. -No. Intente suicidarme! Esta vida es una completa mierda! - Me dijo calmada mente el chico mientras desangraba. -Sabes, el suicidio es para cobardes. - Le dije, el apretaba su cara del dolor. -Me llamo Mark. - Me dijo, que importaba su nombre, estaba desangrando y lo primero que decía era su nombre, por dios.. -Arrancare un pedazo de tu camisa para ponértela por aquí. - Con las manos le arranque la manga de su camisa y comenze a amarrarsela por la herida. -Oye! Mi camisa, es la única que tengo! - Me grito. -Bien, muérete, amenos tu camisa estará a salvo ¿No? - Pff que estúpido, fue lo primero que pensé al oír eso. Me quite el cinturón y lo apreté fuertemente en su brazo, seguimos caminando. ~Fin Flashback~ -¿Rob? ¿Estas Aquí? - Pude escuchar a Harry quien pasaba su mano por mi cara para que reaccionara. -Hey! Si, recordaba el día que te salve y que lo que te importaba era tu nombre solamente. -Ohh, cierto!. Siria un poco comoda en el carro, cuando empezaron a bajar la velocidad -Es aquí.. llegamos! - Me dijo Cartie - Me asome por la ventana y pude ver una casa, era una casa grande de dos pisos.. -Bien, es hermosa la casa. - Le dije a los muchachos y abrieron una porton pequeño que encerraba la casa por los lados, cuando abrieron la puerta, una chica rubia y delgada se acerco a Cartie y lo abrazo. -¡Estas bien! - Escuche que grito esa chica mientras lloraba un poco y abrazaba a Cartie, supuse que eran pareja. - Tardamos un poco, nos encontramos a esta señorita siendo rodeada por un grupo de caminantes. -Hola! Me llamo Jennette Greene, pero todos me dicen Jenn, soy hermana de Cartie. - Se acerco a mi y me saludo, era buena chica. -Hola.. - La Salude igual. -Bien, entren antes de que todo acabe mal. - Dijo Cartie y hizo que entráramos. Cuando entramos quede asombrada por lo bello que era el interior de la casa, por un momento me olvidaba de que todo estaba destruido y feo. -¿Que te parece? - Me dijo Jenn, quien se sentaba en un sillón. -Es perfecto! Pero, tienes un celular? Tengo que llamarle a mi esposo y mi celular se quedo en mi coche. -¿Celular? Creo que tienes que informarte mas y yo te dare esa información! No hay cobertura, no hay señal como quieras! - -¿Osea que no hay servicios? - Le pregunte curiosamente a Jenn -Nope, es el Apocalipsis nena.! - Dijo "Jenn" con una risa en su rostro, odiaba que las personas me llamaran "Nena" pero lo deje pasar... -Mira, mi familia esta haya afuera, y yo no estoy con ello, tengo dos hijos, un esposo con los que tengo que estar! ¿Entiendes? - Decía un poco asustada, Steve,Billy,Max estaban afuera, no se si juntos o tal vez.. -Están muertos seguramente! - Cuando dijo eso miles de recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza y me dolió ese comentario que Jenn hizo, Ella al verme como me puse rápidamente hablo. -Ohh, lo siento, créeme no fue mi intención, pero.. -¡Ya! Quiero estar con mi familia! - Grite furiosa, ellos probablemente están siendo asesinados en este momento y yo aquí, sin hacer nada. -Yo también.. - Dijo Jenn, y no entendí que fue lo quería decir hasta que le pregunte. -¿Qué?.. - Le pregunte -No estoy con mi familia, de hecho antes de que esto empezara nos dirigiríamos con ellos yo y Cartie, mi tío Hershel, Mis primas Beth y Maggie.. No se como están, si están vivos o salvo, al menos estoy con Cartie.. - Me dijo ella, pobre, estamos viviendo historias similares. -Es hora de comer! - Grito Cartie para que fuéramos al comedor y nos sentáramos juntos con los otros sobrevivientes, llegamos y nos esperaba una deliciosa ensalada. Rob -Hijo, puedes venir, trae a Steven y a Harry vamos a comer.! - Todos nos sentamos en una mesa y comíamos venado asado.. -Este venado esta delicioso! - Dijo Steven que hace poco no le gustaba el venado. Todos nos empezamos a reír. -Miren, el que odiaba el venado asado ehh! - Le dije, el solo me miro y se rio. MAX -Miren, pude salvar un poco de leche y frijoles guisados de el supermercado! - Dijo Louis y saco una bolsa. -Nos detendremos! - Yo deje de manejar y Louis me paso una tortilla como a todos los demás. -Provecho! - Dijo Caty.. Categoría:TWD "Loophole"